descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sanguine Potestatem
Hailing from the Unknown Territories, the Sanguine Potestatem spreads its web of power to the rest of the Galaxy. Forging its path are the Sith Warriors and Sorceresses, forever joined as one. The Sanguine Potestatem weaves its web within the Force, bringing stories and myths from imagination, to reality. Will your story forever be remembered, or shall you be forgotten? From Myth to History Myth The Empire of Infinite Darkness The planet of Endelaan was once a land of savage clans that were constantly at war over power and control. It was not until a warrior named Maximus led a small group of assassins in the dead of night to kill all of the clan leaders that the society began to change. For a short while, it was merely thrown into a greater state of disarray. However, Maximus was able to convert several of the best warriors from each clan to his cause. With his own private army at his disposal, the Sith Warrior swept across the grasslands of Endelaan like an incurable plague. When all of his opponents had been neutralized, the warrior took on the title of Warlord and advanced to the level of a Sith Warrior. Several decades were spent shaping the new society - bathed in the rich history of the Ancient Sith. Eventually, the planet advanced technologically - developing warships that were aimed primarily at carrying warriors to other worlds. For another several decades, the armies of the Warlord swept through the unknown regions. The Kingdom of Warriors seemed unstoppable... until they came upon the planet of Malagarr. A world of Magicians and Sorcerers, Maximus had heard of their strength - a worthy addition to his forces. However, after several years of intense conflict on the planet and devastating losses, Maximus finally came to the planet to deal with the matter himself. Sneaking into the Sorceress Boadicea's castle, the Sith Warrior fought intensely to claim his prize. In a heated battle, he confronted the Sorceress. Their intense command of their own abilities resulted in an agonizing stalemate. During a lull in the battle, the Marauder lowered his blade and offered a proposal to the Sorceress. Beautiful and powerful in her own right, the Warlord was all too happy to extend the olive branch. Their alliance quickly blossomed into something much, much more profound. Joined as one, Maximus and Boadicea created the Empire of Infinite Darkness. Decline into Darkness After the assumed death of Maximus and Boadicea, the Empire they had left behind began to crumble. Lacking worthy leadership, the people of Endelaan retreated back to their home planet and chose to remain there, forgoing intergalactic travel. For generations, the jungles of Endelaan grew and hid the buildings that had been erected during the days of glory. Technology began to go backwards, and soon the people of Endelaan found themselves in a barbaric feudal society. Weapons that included crystals had to be handed down from parents to children, and eventually, none remained from the Golden Age save for local stories and myths. History Revelations Centuries later, those who had been thought dead appeared to be not quite so. The schemes of the ancestors ever at work, it was only a matter of time before Endelaan would be re-discovered by the scions of the Family of Darkness. Cameron Centurion had learned of the planet's existence, and its importance to his family, and created a holocron there, which would later be destroyed. He also sent William Carter to Endelaan, with the goal of retrieving a body for him, the body of the Warrior leader, Memon. Carter did as he was told, yet when Cameron began to transfer his essence, Maximus decided to return from the dead. By Maximus' scheming, the first to be brought back to Endelaan were Diomedes Antares and Isabella Centurion. A month later, Nessarose deWinter was brought by Maximus to the planet as well. Nessarose and Diomedes resumed to come and go to the planet as their lives and wills dictated, yet it was not until after the disappearance of Diomedes that Nessarose found herself one sunny day in the Forbidden Temple of Endelaan, facing the deepest and most inner layers of herself. When she emerged, her eyes had turned from the pale mixture of gray, blue and green, into a glowing shade of green, a sign of power among the Family of Darkness. Phoenix Rising The first thing Nessarose deWinter had to do to in order to bring the Empire of Infinite Darkness back, and this time under her ruling and her leadership, was to prove herself worthy at all to the people of Endelaan. She was tested by the Ancient One, a violent and bloody battle, which she passed by slaying the Ancient One. Outlander witnesses to this were William Carter and his apprentice, Domino. The people of Endelaan accepted her as their ruler, and she was ready to set plans into motion. The first thing the Queen knew they must do was enlarge their Force base; she began to hand pick individuals from across the Galaxy, not shaming away from turning to some of her own family members on occasion. It was within a few short weeks that a total of ten such hand picked individuals were now prepared and willing to follow under her rule. Faction Development (first draft) Contrary to most of the factions within the Galaxy, the people of the Sanguine Potestatem have had to build everything they have from scratch. The first order of issue was ensuring an income that, while not used for financial reasons, supplied them a steady source of power; the crystals on IlumGrab the Gems! Kill the heroes!. After building their one and only outpost on the planet, TSP now had the means with which to bargain and conduct business around the Galaxy. The first group contacted were the Witches of Dathomir. Having roots entwined with the queen, a handful of individuals traveled to Dathomir, where the pact with the Witches was made. In return for the crystals (which were now coming in regularly), TSP could expect a hand against TGE in case of an invasion, as well as extra slaves and supplies. The alliance well underway, it was not long before TSP was invited to yet another diplomatic meeting, this one directly from TGE. Before anything happened, however, the new kingdom's King returned from the void, something that set off the separation between the queen and her mother and godfather, seeding the first roots that would set TSP and TGE apart. The meeting between the factions did not go well, as one of TSP's people gave sensitive information regarding the faction in a moment of weakness during the conversation. Shortly thereafter, two military capital ships appeared in the orbit of Endelaan, though they thankfully belonged to Cameron Centurion, who did not use them to strike against the planet, and hasn't for the time being. While TSP struggled to continue forward, another tragedy befell them as the King was murdered by Crystal Carter on the planet itself, during a fight that resulted in the queen becoming pregnant. The queen mourned his death and what she believed her own fate to be for several weeks before rising from her bed and renewing TSP's fights against the Galaxy. The people of Endelaan had thus been trained in piloting and making use of comlinks for communications, yet she wanted to see them face foes on the battlefield. The planet of Rattatak was chosen. Distant from any TGE planet, who was the only faction TSP considered a threat, its population lived a life that resembled those of the Endelaanians; tribes, warriors, soldiers. The skirmish was quick, and entire portions of local population were massacred by the Warriors of Endelaan. Two hundred and fifty slaves were taken from the planet, all fertile women who were not yet pregnant, for the purpose of giving Endelaan a population boost. It was during this fight that the queen learned that the king had been brought back to life... As a Jedi. Back on Endelaan, a breeding camp was erected, and all the women made pregnant. With the help of the Head of Science, the women were used as live incubators to grow the fetuses, though by clever gaming and toying with genetics, carried not a shred of Rattatakian DNA, making them entirely pure. It was then that the queen decided to try to find help with a problem she had, the Arduer. Having found no luck within the Sith in the past, she traveled to Ossus where she found a Jedi Healer who was willing to help. When things turned sour, the queen kidnapped the Jedi off of the planet and a invited the other Jedi to come hunt for her. Although it was somewhat of a flaccid meeting, several Jedi (and Sith as well) showed up, and a handful of tiny fights occurred for a short amount of time. It was in the middle of this that the queen realized the Jedi were not worth their time, and TJO was dubbed as weak and impotent. During these fights, Ossus was attacked by one of TSP's people. Filled up with new-found power and motivation, the queen sought the king out and kidnapped him, taking him to his home planet of Naboo, where he yielded himself as her prisoner. The two returned to Endelaan, where his eyes opened to the truth of what he was and where his path lay, and the Sanguine Potestatem had their king again. Through it all, Endelaan itself never ceased developing. The people of Endelaan were ever becoming better pilots, and had begun to receive instructions on history and culture of the rest of the Galaxy as well. The makeshift dockyard had been removed, and an actual dockyard was built in its place, made with local ore and resources. The scientific front was also regularly expanding. The next step the queen sought was to ensure Endelaan had protection in case of an attack. For that purpose she kidnapped a Chiss she once knew and smuggled him to Endelaan for the purpose of creating planetary shield generators for her. Yet in the race to get the required materials, her personal funds ran terribly dry and it was time to make sure the Sanguine Potestatem had its own income. It was not long after that she saw Durace through the Force, and once again the handful of individuals made for that planet, seeking its Diamond Desert. Organization & Leadership The Sanguine Potestatem relies heavily on the belief that for perfection, all must be ruled by a Warrior and a Sorceress. One of each they must be, though their relationship or their gender is irrelevant. Typically, the Sanguine Potestatem has little care for title, and what titles do exist are few and far in between. The few and far in between titles are as follows: *'Warden of the...' - Every planet that is owned by the Sanguine Potestatem has two wardens; one who follows the Path of the Warrior, one who follows the Path of the Sorceress. The wardens are expected to make sure the planet they ward runs smoothly, that the trading and the provisions are sent and received as per schedule, and are expected to notify the Queen if problems arise. The name for each pair of Wardens depends on the planet that is being warded. For each planet owned thus, you can look at the Locations and Resources section of this page. *'Head of the...' - While the Wardens may only be Force Users, Heads of certain fronts need not be so. The Heads are the people who are in charge of inmportant fronts, such as the Head of Science, the Head of Transportation, etc. Locations & Resources Capital: Endelaan Ilum O'reen Durace Kalee Fleet Acclamator I-class assault ships #Durga #Hathor #Hecate #Kali Victory I-class Star Destroyers #Elia #Nymeria #Sarella #Tyene Victory II-class Star Destroyers #Dodekatheon #Styx Fleet Purchase Thread(s) #Borrowed without permission Ranks Warriors & Sorceresses Other Force Users Force Users who are part of TSP but choose neither the path of the Warrior nor the path of the Sorceress adhere to the regular and globally accepted ranks that are as follows: Apprentice --> Knight --> Master Non Force Users Although the faction is Force-heavy, characters who are NFUs will also find their place among its ranks. The title of the ranks of the NFUs is as follows: Servant --> Gentry --> Privileged Promotions *At the moment, all promotions occur on Endelaan. This may change as the faction grows and brings more planets under its wing. The Path of the Warrior During his initial days, the Fighter will find himself entirely drained and exhausted, much beyond the usual pounding of training should cause him. This is because the Sorceresses of Endelaan are forever in the background, applying Force Drain bit by bit, slowly enough for the Fighter not to notice. The Drain is ceased once a switch occurs within the Fighter and he devotes himself entirely to his training, leaving whatever ego and attitudes he might have arrived with behind. Fighter to Gladiator He or she who treads the Path of the Warrior must go through the Circle of Catechism before they recognized as a Gladiator. Once the Force User in question is deemed as ready for the Circle of Catechism, a Sorceress of Endelaan calls the people to meet together behind the Forbidden Temple. There, the crowd forms a circle with a diameter of about fifteen meters, and the Fighter is called to stand in the middle, wearing nothing but the most basic of clothes. The Fighter must then choose his opponent; the opponent may be another Fighter, a Gladiator, or a Warrior. The two battle to the death, and any use of the Force during the battle is strictly forbidden. Once the battle is done, one among the crowd will carry the deceased's weapons back into the arena and lay them near the body. The deceased's horse is brought as well, and the winner must slay the horse and ensure proper burial rights are performed for the dead. If the Fighter has become a Gladiator, yet is not one among any of the Endelaan clans, the person who had trained him the most will announce him now as part of his or her clan. Gladiator to Warrior The ceremony takes place within the caverns beneath the Main Temple. Secrecy as to what the ceremony will contain is kept by all those who have gone through it, and none of the Gladiators led to the final test knows a thing about it. Beneath the Forbidden Temple, all the Warriors gather together as the Ancient One or a Necromancer of her choosing explains the process. If the Gladiator obeys the rules he is killed. Once dead, the Ancient One or the Necromancer restores the Gladiator to life, and titles him as a Warrior, chanting The Path of the Sorceress The training of the Acolyte is slightly different than that of the Fighter. First and foremost, she does not get beaten into a bloody pulp while being Force Drained. However, the early days of the Acolyte are not truly easier, for she will find her own mind attacked at every turn, her worst nightmares springing to life, and sleep becoming increasingly difficult. The torture ends when the once a switch occurs within the Acolyte and she devotes herself entirely to her training, leaving whatever ego and attitudes she might have arrived with behind. Acolyte to Magician He or she who treads the Path of the Sorceress must go through the Circle of Power before they are recognized as a Magician. Once the Force User in question is deemed as ready for the Circle of Power, a Warrior of Endelaan calls the people to meet together behind the Forbidden Temple. There, the crowd forms a circle with a diameter of about fifteen meters, and two chairs are placed in the center. The Acolyte must then choose her opponent; the opponent may be another Acolyte, a Magician, or a Sorceress. The two must battle via the Force; yet any use of physical manifestation of powers is strictly forbidden; only the mind may be attacked. When the mind of one of them gives up and the person dies, the other one is declared victor. Once the battle is done, the deceased's horse or familiar is brought into the circle, and the winner must slay them and ensure proper burial rights are performed for the dead. If the Acolyte has become a Magician, yet is not one among any of the Endelaan clans, the person who had trained her the most will announce her now as part of his or her clan. Magician to Sorceress tba The Path-less Apprentice to Knight As the Force User in question walks neither the Path of the Warrior or the Path of the Sorceress, those who train them may choose how to perform the tests and trials that will deem them ready to become a Knight. Knight to Master As the Force User in question walks neither the Path of the Warrior or the Path of the Sorceress, those who train them may choose how to perform the tests and trials that will deem them ready to become a Master. Nonforce Users Nonforce users have no special ranking system, and their ranking progression is solely based upon thread completion. References Takeovers In chronological order. #Dominion of the Flesh - Zonama Sekot - failed #Diamond Dogs - Durace - 08/31/2012 - 11/30/2012 #Bow before a war, call it Religion - Kalee - 12/20/2012 - 03/16/2013 External Links *The Sanguine Potestatem faction application *The Sanguine Potestatem forum on Star Wars: Descension. Category:Sith Category:The Sanguine Potestatem Category:Faction